vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Douren
|-|Douren (Part 1)= |-|Transformed (Part 1)= |-|Douren (Part 2)= |-|Transformed (Part 2)= Summary Douren (Real name is Dousuke) was one of the four beast generals of the Dangaishuu. He was introduced as an anti-hero, having two fights against Jinka Yamato during the Part 1. Later he becomes the master of Mudo, and also an ally of Senya and Tama in they goal to save his friend Jinun and defeat the Tribe of Void. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Douren, Dousuke, "Tiger Man". Origin: Sengoku Youko Gender: Male Age: Early 40's Classification: Former Beast General of Dangaishuu, Mudo's Sensei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Master Martial Artists, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Transformation (Into a half-tiger form), Large Size (Type 0, when transformed), Analytical Prediction (Can read opponents' next movements), Afterimage Creation, Natural Weaponry, Space-Time Manipulation (Via Endless Fists), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (His skin was able to easily resist Jinka's infernal fire queen), Pain Tolerance, Statistics Amplification (Can increase the power of his attacks by focusing energy on parts of his body) | All Previous with greater enhancement, Passive Forcefield Creation (Can strengthen his spiritual energy to create a forcefield around his skin), Shockwave Generation (Able to generate shockwaves with his punches) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Yazen stated that he is physically the strongest member of Dangaishuu, making him comparable to Jinun. Should be stronger than Jinka), higher with Endless Fists | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Defeated Jinun) even higher with Endless Fists Speed: Speed of Light (Can throw hundred of punchs at the speed of light. Far superior to Senya, who easily did this) | FTL (Faster than Jinun) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Physically superior to Jinka Yamato) | At least Class M (Superior to Mountain God) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ | At least Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small City level+ (Tanked blows from Jinka Yamato, and was still fully conscious after being hitted by a Souls of five elements, which ripped off Jinun's arm) | At least Mountain level, likely higher '(Supported many attacks from Jinun) 'Stamina: Very High (He was able to fight for a whole day without stopping against a tiger demon before owning a transformation. Physically the most profitable member of Dangaishu, having a vigor above characters like Jinun. Great monks compare his presence with an entire army). Range: Extended melee physically via his size | Hundred of meters with shockwaves (Destroyed an arm of Banshouou) Intelligence: Above Average mentally (Even being a man without much knowledge as young,, Douren was able to learn to read on his own in a few days, and was still able to read numerous complex martial arts books to improve his techniques. His mind was the only one able to defeat control of The Tribe of Void, since he is a man who accepts defeat when there are no options. Although don't looks like, he is a man who understands the complexity line of techniques involving space-time). Extreme Combat Genius (Douren has trained many different types of martial arts nonstop since childhood, mastering a variety of exotic and complex skills. He considers the fist to be the divine art of man, and as such he gains a unique fighting style. Douren is able to adapt to the enemy's fighting style, and from that dodge and counterattack all his blows with mastery, combining his combat techniques with the speed of his demonic transformation. He was also able to train a dragon, being very martially admired by his apprentice). Weaknesses: Upon seeing breasts, he may lose his posture for a while. Notable Attacks/Techeniques: God of Destruction Boxing: A fighting style based entirely on fists. Douren mastered this art while in the west. He usually begins to lunge at his opponent in a combat pose and from there, deflects a multiple punch wave at him, countering the enemy with a quick punch if he tries to deflect. With this art he was able to shape and create his own style, with the most diverse attacks. *'Fist of The Descending Dragon:' Douren moves up the target and rotates his fist 90 degrees, from which he comes top to bottom in an attempt to stomp his enemy. *'Endless Fists:' Douren's supreme and most complex technique. He goes up with an attack on his opponent and performs several punches at the speed of light. This art allows the user to shake Time and Space and compress their muscles to send unlimited punches at once. Douren is able to throw at least a hundred of punches and shoots then as one single attack using that technique. endfists.jpg|Attack being performed endlessft.jpg|finalization *'Fathomless Fist, Distant Thunder:' Douren punches the air and creates a powerful shockwave that devastates everything in front of it. This technique was able to destroy Banshouou's arm. *'Roaring Tiger's Fathomless Fist:'Douren sends a shower of dozens of punches hitting the enemy's entire body at once. He appears to create afterimages for this and his attacks continue to hit the opponent even after Douren has already finished his moves. 14jinun.jpg|preparation douren fists.jpg|attack being performed Gallery Key: Part 1 (Pre-Timeskip) | Part 2 (Post-Timeskip) Others Notable Victories: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's profile (Both at Low 7-B. Speed was equalized) Franky (One Piece) Franky's Profile (Low 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sengoku Youko Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:Monks Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teachers Category:Acrobats Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Humans Category:Mizukamiverse Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Alcoholics